ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Ignavus
Joshua Ignavus, the lord of lethargy, the emperor of ennui, the sire of sloth, is well... lazy. He's travelled throughout many different promotions, but one thing always remains constant - the man doesn't like to "do stuff." Our hero, the prologue We don't know a lot about Ignavus' past, but we know that 'Ignavus' is an adopted last name. Apparently, he grew up in an orphanage, and forsook his parentage. Can people forsook things? I don't know, but he did it. He's currently attending college, but wrestles to support himself. Kind of those strippers you hear about that are earning their way through med school... but less sexy. It begins! Archive Wrestling Federation Ignavus got his start in the business in the AWF, the Archive Wrestling Federation. His good budy from college, Xille, dragged him in and got him a developmental deal. His natural charisma >cough, cough< skyrocketed him to the head of his class and he quickly received a contract on the main roster! It was here he would make important contacts that would be key later on his career; including meeting D-Extreme, Judge Death, and many more. After a seemingly unending, and rather pointless, feud with Judge Death, Ignavus beat him in a singles match and was thrown into a surprise tag team with D-Extreme - and they won the AWF Tag Team titles in their first match out! Together, they became the Serial Slackaz, both the most drunken and hyped up team to ever hit the scene. The shrill beats of Cake's "Comfort Eagle" would herald the team's arrival to AWF arenas everywhere, as they quickly became the most arguably popular tag team in the AWF. To this date, they have not yet been defeated as a team, and yet have held the tag team titles twice, even going so far as to break the record for longest tag title reign - even doubling it! It seems no one will stop the Slackaz, but of course, they'd have to be doing something first to stop them. That job paid okay, but I'm still poor! The X-WCW AWF roster member was busy pushing his own company, the X-WCW, during Ignavus' time there, and he was eventually persuaded to join. He spent a lot of time lingering at the bottom of the card, but didn't really seem to mind. However, once he formed the "Default" tag team with Xille and they won the International Tag Team titles, things started picking up for our lovable slacker. Xille turned on him after their loss at Starcade, but after a heated feud that actually saw the slacker start to give a damn, Ignavus put Xille away and skyrocketed up the ranks. He is currently, as of December 29, 2006, the X-WCW World Champion. He is on a quest to prove to the world that it's okay to be lazy, that you can still win at life. Whether that's true or not remains to be seen. Let's start our own fed! What could go wrong? The NLW During a late night bull session, Ignavus and Xille decided to join together to start their own company. Ignavus suggested the name "Next Level Wrestling," and NLW was born. Xille was the business manager, while Ignavus was in charge of creative and talent acquisition. He successfully spammed the hell out of yahoo to find a whole new roster, unique to the company, and found stars such as Atticus, Ashe, and Jacob Anarchy. Oh, and ICS, too, but... not everyone can be stars. Judge Death quickly joined the company, and played a huge role in the company - even becoming the first and only NLW World Champion. However, a curse named Drano joined soon after, and after a few happy months, he had sown ruin and despair across the company, and shut down. Although Xille left the company soon after its inception, Ignavus was able to run it until the end, and as a result, many of the roster members remain loyal to him and the NLW legacy. Hey, that first time was fun, right? The 2NLW A year or so later, during yet another late night bull session, Ignavus decided to reform the company, this time with Judge Death as his partner, christening this new incarnation the New Next Level Wrestling (2NLW). The company still runs today, with Ignavus as its off camera head. The company will soon celebrate its second year of taking pro-wrestling to the 'next level' with its biggest show yet - Levelopolis II! The Universal Title, the main championship of the company, has been held by proud names such as Andrew Hart, Brett Rayne, R.E. Rage, and Furious George. Truly, 2NLW is the birthright of stars, and possibly your destiny. The Next Level is waiting, and Ignavus will be there... napping. Titles and Achivements 2x AWF Tag Team Champion (Serial Slackaz - with D-Extreme) 1x X-WCW Tag Team Title (Default - with Xille) 1x X-WCW Television Champion 1x X-WCW World Champion 1x ALPHA-OMEGA World Champion 1x OWF World Champion Finishers/Signature Moves The Procrastastunner: Igz suplexes himself up, and then drops into a stunner The Slacker Tower: Chris Sabin's Cradle Shock turned into a driver, then held for a pin. The 4 AM Flier: A 5* Frog Splash The Doldrum: A whisper in the wind Dismotivator: A shining wizard kick Unmotivator: Fisherman's suplex Category:Wrestlers Category:Lazy characters